A Constant Hope
by Angel Of Darkness 003
Summary: A collection of under 500 word drabbles starring Chosens as well as their Digimon from season 1 to season 6 and the struggles and times they go through. May include drabbles featuring special characters like Wizarmon or anyone else who was sacrificed for the Chosen.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I decided to try myself some drabbles to start off with, so this will be a collection for Section A of the Diversity Challenge. This is for A45: under 100 word drabble. This one is in Tailmon/Gatomon's point of view._

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I got you involved in this. We were meant to be friends forever. Then why was forever so small? You gave your life so I could be free. Wizarmon, thank you. Thank you for bringing me where I truly belong. Thank you for fighting by my side. You saved the Chosen Children and the entire world. Thank you for all you did but most of all, thank you...for being my friend. You taught me friendship. You taught me love. You taught me the meaning of hope. And that hope will light my heart up forever.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay here's the next drabble. This one is Ikuto/Keenan's POV. This is for A46: 100 word drabble._

* * *

><p>I don't know how. I don't know how to get used to this. Being in the real world, following human rules. All my life I've lived like a Digimon, grown up like a Digimon and had amazing Digimon friends. Being a human, learning to eat with a spoon, learning to wear clothes, it's hard. Chika and Masaru help me a lot by being there every step of the way. I just hope this walk becomes easier soon. Every step is like a stumbling block where Chika grabs my arm to help me keep walking. One day, I will walk alone.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so this is the third drabble, which is about writing our OTP in 500 words or less. I don't really have an OTP but I do write the pairing of Kouichi/Junpei over other pairings so I'll consider that one it. This one is written for A73._

* * *

><p>It was all over. The digital adventure. Kouichi knew he should be relieved for having saved the digital world or at least having a hand in it. But he felt so out of place in their little group. He was close with Kouji and to a lesser degree, Junpei and Tomoki but at the same time, he felt he didn't really belong there. Junpei had invited everyone over to celebrate the success of his magic show and wanted him at the party, so he agreed. That and Kouji's insistence might have had something to do with it as well.<p>

"Lost in your thoughts man?" A voice interrupted causing Kouichi to snap out of these thoughts to look up and see Junpei there.

Kouichi flushed a little. "Sort of."

Junpei sat down beside him. "You're one of us, you know. You should come join us."

Kouichi shifted. "I'm sorry about that...I just felt like I'm intruding, I mean you guys were a close-knit team before I joint."

Junpei shrugged, before smiling and shaking his head. "Not as close as we looked, believe me."

Kouichi stared, unsure of what that meant. Should he ask or would Junpei consider it too personal? "Um...what do you mean?"

"Takuya and Kouji were close, Tomoki was the little brother of the group and Izumi-chan was like the little sister," Junpei said softly. "I was kind of the misfit in the group. Everyone brought something special to the team, Takuya with being a natural leader, Kouji being an amazing strategist, Tomoki with his innocence and Izumi-chan with her all-round kindness. I was just the comedy relief, no one but Izumi-chan and Tomoki really took me that seriously." He then smiled. "Until you joined the team."

Kouichi listened intently to the other, his heart surging in sympathy. His own cheeks turned pink as Junpei said the last part. "Eh?"

"You talked to me, laughed at my jokes," Junpei said with a soft smile. "You didn't think I was an idiot. I mean, usually people want to spend time with Takuya cause he's so fun or Kouji cause he has the mysterious vibe." He flushed a little and quickly added "No offence of course. But I began to view you as a best friend."

Kouichi smiled. He could see Junpei feeling like he was unnoticed even if the others didn't do it intentionally. "Is that why you came? To make sure I wouldn't feel the same?"

Junpei laughed. "Kind of, that and..." He shifted causing Kouichi to blink.

"What?" Kouichi asked.

"Well, I don't like seeing you on your own," Junpei admitted. "I know what it's like to feel left out so I want you to fit in. So..." He stood up, holding out a hand. "Come join us?"

Kouichi smiled, his heart fluttering. Junpei cared. Even if he felt awkward around the others, besides Kouji, Junpei had been the only one to reach out for him. "Of course." He took Junpei's hand, following him inside. _Thank you, Junpei. _


End file.
